thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Edward
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=80 mph |designer(s)=Sharp, Stewart and Co. |builder(s)=Atlas Works |year_built=1896 |arrived_on_sodor=1915 |number=NWR 2 98102 (TOPS Number) |railway= *North Western Railway *Furness Railway (formerly) |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }}Edward is a blue mixed-traffic tender engine. He runs his own branch line with BoCo. Edward is one of the oldest engines on Sodor and is occasionally made fun of for his age. Despite this setback, he is also very wise and optimistic, and spreads his knowledge and encouraging attitude toward the other engines. Biography *Click here to view Edward's coverage. Personality Edward is very kindhearted, wise, and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. If ever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Edward that the Fat Controller turns to in order to soothe things out. Unfortunately, the big engines, especially Gordon, often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is one of the oldest engines on the North Western Railway (which he helped build), he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. He and BoCo were the only engines who looked after Bill and Ben and knew how to put them in their place should they misbehave. Like any other wise old engine, he stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger engines. From the sixth season to the fourteenth season, however, Edward expressed insecurity in himself, such as keeping secrets from the other engines and Sir Topham Hatt, when he was once leaking steam and likewise when he was told to pull the post train whilst Percy was being repaired. He also had an occasional habit of being rude and cheeky, such as disbelieving Rocky when he thought he did not need help with his goods train. Since the seventeenth season, Edward has been portrayed with his original personality, such as when he gave Thomas advice to ignore Max and Monty and accepted James' request to bring the Mayor of Sodor to Callan Castle. Technical Details Basis The Reverend W. Awdry stated that Edward is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 Class, supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck notes that Edward bears a close resemblance to an LNER D34 "Glen" (NBR Reid Class K) 4-4-0, and an LNER D20 from the London and North Eastern Railway. The Reverend W. Awdry also used an LMS Class 2P to represent Edward on his model railway. Visible Crovan's Gate Works modifications are: making the rear splashers flush with the cab, removal of the coupling rod splashers, new cab windows as opposed to cutaways in his cab side sheets and square cab lookouts as opposed to the original round ones. In both the Railway Series and television series, Edward is depicted with a Fowler tender. The Chinese Tender Engine is another member of this class. A04DE503-C613-4E81-A5F7-1C48EA83D774.jpeg|Edward’s basis Livery Edward is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. It can be assumed that, before arriving on Sodor, Edward was painted in FR Indian red with black lining, the initials "FR" painted on the sides of his tender and black wheels. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 1' - Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train (cameo), Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train (does not speak), James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Coal (does not speak), The Flying Kipper (cameo), Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails and Thomas' Christmas Party *'Series 2' - Cows, Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (cameo), The Runaway (does not speak), Dirty Work (mentioned), A Close Shave, Better Late Than Never (cameo), Break Van, The Deputation, The Diseasel, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *'Series 3' - Percy's Promise, Gordon Goes Foreign (episode cancelled), Time for Trouble (cameo), Gordon and the Famous Visitor, No Joke for James (cameo), Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz (mentioned), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, One Good Turn, Tender Engines (cameo), Escape, Heroes (does not speak), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *'Series 4' - Four Little Engines, Gallant Old Engine (does not speak), Thomas and Stepney, Bowled Out, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Fish (does not speak) *'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs (original concept art), Horrid Lorry (cameo), A Better View for Gordon (cameo), James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George! (cameo), Haunted Henry, Happy Ever After, Busy Going Backwards (cameo) and Rusty and the Boulder *'Series 6' - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo), It's Only Snow, Scaredy Engines, Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (stock footage cameo) and Edward the Very Useful Engine *'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches (does not speak), Percy Gets it Right (cameo), Edward's Brass Band and Gordon and Spencer (cameo) *'Series 8' - James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Thomas Saves the Day (does not speak), Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Gordon Takes Charge (does not speak), Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets it Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon (does not speak), Halloween (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby! (does not speak), Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) *'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon (does not speak), Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out (cameo), Thomas Tries His Best (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole (mentioned), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo), Saving Edward and Keeping Up with James *'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair, It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Shooting Star (cameo), Big Strong Henry (does not speak), Thomas' Frosty Friend (cameo), Thomas and the Colours (cameo) and James the Second Best *'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Hector the Horrid! (does not speak), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas Sets Sail (does not speak), Edward and the Mail and Percy and the Left Luggage *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Steady Eddie, Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise (cameo), James Works it Out, Tram Trouble (cameo) and Percy and the Bandstand (does not speak) *'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink (cameo), Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, Play Time (does not speak), Time For a Story (cameo), Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle (cameo), A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor (cameo), The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks (cameo) and Hiro Helps Out *'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Being Percy (cameo), Henry's Magic Box (does not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff (cameo) and O the Indignity (cameo) *'Series 15' - Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo), Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand (cameo), Stuck on You (cameo), Kevin the Steamie (cameo), Wonky Whistle (stock footage cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo) and Fiery Flynn *'Series 16' - Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (does not speak), Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! *'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend (cameo), Scruff's Makeover (cameo), Calm Down Caitlin (cameo), Steamie Stafford (cameo), The Phantom Express (cameo), No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea (cameo), Gone Fishing (mentioned), The Smelly Kipper (cameo), No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure (cameo), Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable (cameo), No Steam Without Coal (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Last Train for Christmas and The Perfect Gift (cameo) *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey? (cameo), The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble (cameo), A Cranky Christmas, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Salty All At Sea, Helping Hiro (cameo), Reds vs. Blues (does not speak), Best Engine Ever (cameo), The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo) and Goodbye Fat Controller *'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend (cameo), Henry Gets the Express (cameo), Diesel and the Ducklings (does not speak), Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa (cameo), Love Me Tender (mentioned), The Christmas Coffeepot (cameo), Over the Hill (cameo), Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Mucking About and All in Vain *'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear (cameo), P.A. Problems, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number (does not speak), A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Rosie is Red, Hunt the Truck and Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) Specials *'1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip (introduction only) *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Diesels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *Edward was the very first character created for the Railway Series, in 1942. *Edward is one of few characters to appear in every season of the television series and one of even fewer characters to have a speaking role in each one. *Edward is the only engine whose crew has been named in the Railway Series. In the foreword of "Edward the Blue Engine" their names were given as Charlie Sand (driver) and Sidney Heaver (fireman). Their surnames came from their duties (one of the driver's jobs is to sand the rails when they are slippery to let the engine's wheels grip, while the fireman "heaves" coal to the firebox); their first names came from an engine crew from the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. *Three of Edward's models are currently on display; two at Drayton Manor and the other is in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). One of Edward's production made face masks is also owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. *In Steady Eddie, Charlie and Eddie and Edward the Hero, Edward refers to himself as "Eddie". Charlie also refers to him by this name. "Eddie" also happens to be Edward's real name in the Greek narration and in Italy from the fifteenth season onwards; however, in the Engine Roll call he is referred as Edward. *In the French dub, Edward is called Edouard in the first seven seasons. *According to Britt Allcroft, there was a suggestion that Edward should become female and be renamed to "Alice" in the US dub, but he ended up retaining his original name and gender. *Edward, along with Henry, are the first characters to be removed from the Steam Team. *Edward went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 4: ***The lining on his wheel arches became slightly thinner and moved outward. ***His whistle was at a lower pitch. **Season 5: ***In Happy Ever After, his whistle returned to its original pitch. **Season 6: ***His safety valve disappeared. ***His stepladder became longer. ***The gap at the back of his tender became smaller. ***His eyebrows become smaller and longer and are raised up slightly. **Season 8: ***His eyebrows become thinner. **Season 9: ***His eyebrows are lowered and become even thinner. **Season 10: ***The riveting on his front bufferbeam disappeared. ***His buffers were moved downward and widened in length. **Season 12: ***His face became bigger, now matching his smokebox/boiler size. ***His pupils also became smaller. ***His eyebrows become thicker and change shape. ***The gap between his second and third boiler bands became larger. **Hero of the Rails: ***He slightly decreased in height. ***His buffers became bigger and moved towards the centre of his bufferbeam. ***His pupils returned to their larger size. **Season 17: ***He gained a lamp and tail lamp. **Season 18: ***His handrails were painted black. **The Adventure Begins: ***His handrails were painted silver again. ***The inside of his tender became blue. ***His side rods become silver. Category:Characters Category:Tender Engines